rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Firefly
Garfield Lynns, aka Firefly, is a dangerous criminal that favors explosives and flame weapons. Originally a special effects artist and stuntman, Garfield became an insane pyromaniac after one of his favorite projects was put down by his employers. Since then, he has lead a life of crime bordering on terrorism, dealing massive damages to property and peace by also claiming dozens of lives in his killstreaks. History Once a stuntman and special effects artist, Garfield Lynns contributed greatly to the film The Inferno, a project he was particularly proud of that he also intended to help improve his lacking finances beyond lower-class. However, he ended up laid off by Tomaso Panessa, the owner, largely due to the film's financial failure'' ''despite critical acclaim. As a result of this, Lynns committed his first murder by burning Panessa with nitroglycerine from his flask with a match. He then became a petty criminal, his first targets being the rest of the staff behind the film. All of these crimes involved damage to persons and property involving some kind of arson. Despite the obvious pattern, Garfield remained untouched by authorities who acted too slowly to the evidence to stop him. Eventually, Garfield's attacks grew to greater size, and he developed a huge sense of pyromania. Unfortunately, despite his technical skill with flammable materiel, he performed crimes that increased the danger to his personal self with each hit. At first, he managed to get lucky and avoided danger; however, his time soon came when he tried to bring down a building which contained lots of dangerous, explosive materiel. He was caught in his own blast; though managing to survive and escape the authorities, Garfield suffered severe burns to almost his entire body as a result. This did not stop his stream of death stunts, however. He merely adapted, donning a fire-retardant suit to offer protection for himself and taking a new name: Firefly. The Hunt for Black Widow Firefly was hired by Black Mask to kill the Black Widow, and was offered $50 million in exchange for her corpse. Firefly accepted and took the job, tracking Romanoff to a hospital she was recovering at from a previous fight. He brought the entire hospital down during his assault; he suffered damage to his jetpack during their duel. Though she managed to slip away, hundreds of people were killed as the hospital burned and collapsed. Firefly then paired up with Killer Moth in their next attempt to kill Romanoff. The battle went entirely away from the plan they made, however; Killer Moth revealed a secret transformation that changed him into a powerful, deadly creature, but still the pair were beat by Black Widow. It seemed that Firefly was killed in battle against her, her having disabled his jetpack again and using an explosive device to end the fight. Personality/Traits As a professional arsonist, assassin and criminal, Firefly was often called upon by various crime lords, including the Joker for his unique skill set and expertise. However, Firefly's pyromania, psychotic obsession with fire and sadism made him unstable to such a degree that he was likely to burn anything in his path, and simply watched it burn to ashes rather than complete his goals, even at the risk of his own safety which also resulted in bodily third-degree burns. Although Firefly was intelligent and displayed impressive planning and strategic skills, he was again hampered by his obsessions. Viewing fire as a force of nature, Firefly stated to be absolved of all faults due to having been purified by the flames. Firefly's scars also enforced that viewpoint and insanity to the point where he only wished to "purify" everyone else by fire and his criminal case files claimed that he denied any form of medication or skin grafts whenever he received more scars, which displayed some form masochism. Firefly was also obsessively vengeful and had a deep hatred of anything that underwhelmed fire, and made it not a coincidence that he had 16 firefighters kidnapped. Firefly had a habit of gloating and mocking his opponents. Powers/Abilities Firefly has a thorough knowledge of flammable agents, having started his civilian career as a special effects artist and stuntman, specializing in fires for the purposes of theatric portrayal. As a criminal, he possesses an extensive arsenal of fire-producing weapons, and also uses a jetpack with high speed and maneuverability. Suit Firefly didn't always wear his protective flame-retardant suit, which went with his recklessness and resulted in the great damage to his body; 90% of him being badly scarred by burns, and an already failing personality damaged even further. Thus, Firefly used his expertise to craft a protective covering. First, it was simply a flame-retardant suit without additional special equipment or protection, featuring a gas tank, simple jet pack, and basic equipment pouches for additional tools and weapons. The fuel for flight was limited, allowing for only 20 minutes of continuous flight, forcing him to conserve it for boosted jumps and landing. Firefly's latest suit incorporated lightweight armor plates which were resilient enough to deflect moderate firearms, though it slowed him down somewhat and added to his weight. The armor featured several stores for ammunition and weapons, including belts, pockets, and equipment cases. His primary armament of a flamethrower was bolstered by hidden weapons throughout the armor. The armor's helmet came with thermal imaging goggles that enhanced his visual acuity. The most outstanding piece on his armor was the high-grade jetpack, featuring armored wings to aid in maneuvering and protection while granting him high levels of speed and an additional weapon from the afterburners. The wings stored additional fuel to boost the improved main tank, allowing for up to an hour of continuous high-speed flight. Weapons * A high-powered Flamethrower with adjustable temperature and fuel setting * Incindeary grenades * Fire bombs that can penetrate tank armor * Wrist mounted mini-flamethrower * Jetpack engines double as additional flame weapons * Additional explosive devices Remarks Firefly has managed to earn 178 counts of arson, 52 of which resulted in various deaths, 4 counts of murder of the first degree, and 10 counts of robbery.